FanFic 100s
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Yes, I have decided to do the FF100s with Star Trek! Kirk/Spock! Explanation is inside. Notice the change in rating! :D NOW COMPLETE! WOOT!
1. 011 Red

**Note:** All right, so these will definitely not be in order. Most of them will be 100 words (or a few more), but there will be a couple that will be a couple hundred words. I have asked my friend StarTheHedgeCat if she wanted to write any, and so far she hasn't, but she has agreed. :D I'm just going to post them here and give her the credit for them.

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy them! Here's the first one:

**011. Red.**

"Ensign Bohr, you're to come with Mr. Spock and me to the Transporter Room. We're beaming down a landing party to the Class M planet of Delta Vega," Captain Kirk ordered, ushering the young man along. The all stood on the transporter pads and Kirk announced, "Energize."

Three hours later and only Spock and Kirk beamed back up to the ship.

"What happened to Ensign Bohr?" McCoy asked, running the tricorder over their forms.

"Bones," Kirk said, grinning. "You should know this by now: if a red shirt is part of the landing party, chances are he's not coming back."


	2. 093 Thanksgiving

**Note: **Here's the second one (I have a lot of them written already lol)!

Sorry I didn't do this last chapter…

Rating: K

**FYI: **I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**093. Thanksgiving.**

"Spock, Thanksgiving is the greatest holiday celebrated on Earth," Kirk explained. They were having a mock-Thanksgiving meal in the mess hall to commemorate the holiday. "It's when family and friends gather for a great feast of turkey – usually roasted, but I love mine fried – and stuffing and mashed potatoes and gravy and-"

"Captain, as you know, I am a vegetarian." Spock carefully solidified his point by taking a bite of the apple he was holding. "None of what you just described sounds appealing to me."

"…Not even the turkey?"

"Especially not the turkey."

Kirk pouted through the rest of dinner.


	3. 071 Broken

**Note: **Here's the third one!

Rating: K+ (for a little violence)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**071. Broken**

"What is it like not to feel anger? Or heartbreak?" Kirk was saying, two inches away from my face. I could feel his cool breath ghosting over my heated flesh. I didn't even hear what he said next; my brain was hindered by the anger I felt towards him.

"Back away from me," I uttered, controlling the tone of my voice.

"You feel nothing!" he screamed, rage clouding his baby blue eyes. "It must not even compute for you! You _never_ loved her!"

That's when I yelled and punched him across the face.

My control and my heart were broken.


	4. 038 Touch

**Note: **And the fourth!

Rating: T (for mentions of unmentionable things)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**038. Touch**

The constant brushes of skin were making Spock go mad. Every time Jim's fingers lightly touched his skin, Spock could see into his thoughts.

And each time those thoughts were different.

He saw memories of Jim's childhood, of the hearing at Starfleet Academy. He also saw images of himself sprawled on top of Jim's bed while the captain pleasured him.

His ears flushed green when he saw that particular thought and when he looked into Jim's eyes, lightly teasing, he knew the captain projected it purposefully.

And later that night after their chess game, he found that he couldn't complain.


	5. 023 Lovers

**Note:** I promise I'll stop counting them off after this… Five!

Rating: Hard T (but since nothing is too graphic, it's not R)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**023. Lovers**

Jim curled up into the hot body lying next to him, tucking his face in the crook of the shoulder. He sighed in his post-coital high, his body adjusting now that he wasn't being filled.

Long fingers carded through his blonde hair, occasionally stopping to rub his scalp; he keened and leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss to the jaw above him. He smiled lazily up at his First Officer. "I love you, Spock," he whispered.

"And I you, James Kirk," the Vulcan replied. "T'hy'la." He pressed a kiss to Jim's hair. "Friend." His forehead. "Brother." His lips. "Lover."


	6. 030 Death

**Note:** This one is much longer to cut through the flood of smaller ones before.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associate, so don't sue.

**030. Death**

Today started their trip back to Earth for shore leave. Their first 5-year mission was finally complete and Jim was ready to relax.

He glanced over at his First Officer, Spock. His heart dropped as he realized Spock didn't have a home to go to anymore. Since the destruction of Vulcan and the death of his mother, Spock had been more distant than ever; he had even ended the relationship he was having with Uhura.

Jim decided to help out in any way he could, so he got up and walked over to stand next to Spock's station.

"Yes, Captain?" the pointy-eared Vulcan asked, not looking up from his data PADD.

"Spock, since you have nowhere else to go for shore leave," he started, trying to ask him as nicely as he could, "would you like to spend it with me and my family in Iowa?"

Spock froze and finally glanced up at Jim. He opened his mouth to say something, but faltered, something Jim had never seen him do before. "Captain, I would be honored to spend my shore leave with you."

Jim grinned. "Great! We're about four hours from Earth, so if you want to meet me in the Transporter Room in four and a half? That way I'll be sure everyone else gets off safely."

"That would be an acceptable arrangement." Spock nodded once and turned back to his work.

Jim sat back down in his chair, excited to be going back home…

Four and a half hours later, Spock met Jim in the Transporter Room. They were both carrying a single suitcase. Jim stepped up onto the transporter pad behind Spock. "Scotty, are you sure you don't want to leave the ship for shore leave? You'll be up here alone for two weeks."

"Cap'n, I'll 'ave the ship. She's all I need."

Jim chuckled before giving him the signal. "Energize." He and Spock materialized in the middle of a dirt road in front of a farmhouse.

Spock watched the emotions war on Jim's face; there was happiness, anxiousness, and then shock. "Captain, is everything all right?"

"I…" Jim glanced at the farmhouse, no lights on inside. "This isn't my mom's house."

"Surely the coordinates you gave Mr. Scott were correct, Captain?"

"They were," he said, walking forward. "This is the same house I was raised in, but it isn't the same."

"Captain?"

"Spock, I don't think my mother lives here anymore." He flipped open his communicator. "Captain Kirk to Admiral Pike."

"Pike here."

"Sir, I would like to inquire as to the whereabouts of my mother."

There was a moment of silence on the other end before Pike spoke again. "Jim, your mother passed away about a week ago."

"What?! How come I wasn't notified?"

Spock didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he let his mind wander. His captain had lost his mother, the woman who gave birth to him and raised him into the respectable man he was today. He could see the pain in Jim's eyes as he put his communicator away, slumping to the ground. He knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jim," he whispered.

Jim turned and threw his arms around Spock's shoulders, startling him and sending them sprawling back into the dirt. Spock could feel warm tears falling into his uniform as Jim cried. "Spock," he sobbed, squeezing tighter. "I can't believe she's gone."

The First Officer raised a hand to Jim's head, holding him close.

"I'm sorry, Jim," he muttered. "I'm sorry."


	7. 014 Green

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**014. Green**

Spock's Vulcan blood never ceases to surprise me. It is a beautiful green color. I love doing things to bring that blood to the surface of his pale skin.

For instance, when I thread my fingers through his silky black hair, the tips of his ears turn green. When I pinch one of his nipples, it hardens into a nub that is the color of leaves. And his private area – which is for my eyes only – is a grassy green.

And the blush that covers his cheeks when I tell him I love him makes me love him even more.


	8. 035 Sixth Sense

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**035. Sixth Sense**

"Jim, this is highly illogical," Spock reprimanded, glancing at the table Jim was setting up. There was a crystal ball sitting atop it. "There is no 'sixth sense' that allows man to be psychic."

"Yeah? Tell that to Chloe," Jim responded, sitting down, hands hovering over the ball. "I'm picking up a strong sensation…" Spock resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I can see you… and me…" Jim squinted and pressed his fingers to his temple. "On that bed over there." He pointed to the bed, opening his eyes. "Naked."

Spock decided maybe he could believe just this one time.


	9. 039 Taste

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**039. Taste**

Jim let his tongue tangle with that of his First Officer, loving the spiced tea flavor he detected in the other's mouth. "Spock," he panted when they parted. "You taste like that Vulcan tea."

"Indeed?" he questioned, licking Jim's neck.

"Mm." He tipped his head to expose more flesh. "It tastes good."

Spock hummed into his neck and moved back up to kiss Jim's lips once more. "You taste like peppermint," he said.

"Is that a bad thing?" the captain asked.

"I would not be averse to sampling it again." The captain smiled and drew him back in, locking lips.


	10. 068 Lightning

**Note:** Not one of my best ones, but I needed to get one out today.

Rating: K(?)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**068. Lightning**

"Based on what facts?" Spock asked.

Kirk glared at the man. "That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth, before a Romulan ship attacked the _U.S.S. Kelvin_." That oughta shut him up, he thought. As he turned back to Captain Pike, Kirk could see confusion swirling in those dark brown eyes. Confusion and… something else?

Kirk vowed to figure out what it was even if it took him the rest of his life.

One year later, staring into the eyes of his First Officer as they had their first kiss, he figured it out.


	11. 027 Parents StarTheHedgeCat

**Note:** This is one of StarTheHedgeCat's contributions! Yay!

Rating: K

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**027. Parents**

"Relax, Mr. Spock, you and I both knew this day would come sooner or later."

"I am quite relaxed, Captain."

Kirk slipped his hand into the Vulcan's, twining their fingers. "You're not," he said quietly.

He sighed, looking down at their joined hands. It was true. Despite his Vulcan upbringing, he still couldn't quite calm his human half. They were on the way to his home planet with _pon farr_ nearing and Spock wasn't entirely sure how to explain to his parents that he wanted James T. Kirk as his mate.

Upon landing on Vulcan, Spock and Kirk's hands remained joined. When Spock attempted to retract his hand upon seeing his father, Kirk held fast. "Greetings, Father."

Sarek gazed at his son, then at their joined hands. "He is my Th'y'la, Father."

Amanda smiled brightly and Sarek nodded once. Kirk's tense shoulders relaxed as, for all his bravado, the thought of telling Spock's parents had made him nervous.


	12. 046 Star StarTheHedgeCat

**Note:** Another one by StarTheHedgeCat! (I need to step my game up today lol)

Rating: K

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**046. Star**

"Look at them up there, Spock." It was dark and the two of them were alone on an Earth beach, gazing skyward. "It's almost as if you could reach out and touch them."

"Captain, they are balls of gas. We have been amongst them for several years now; you know very well that they are untouchable."

The shirtless Kirk sent his First Officer a rather bland look. "Spock, where's your romance?"

The half-Vulcan lifted his hand, pointer and middle finger extended. Kirk touched his fingers to them, smiling. "My romance is better served towards you, Jim, not towards the stars."


	13. 028 Children StarTheHedgeCat

**Note:** Another one by StarTheHedgeCat. Seriously, what's wrong with me today?

Rating: K

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**028. Children**

"Stop it, Spock!"

"But, Captain, I'm merely trying to make a point. You wanted to learn something about my culture, so this is something we are taught very early on."

"It's annoying!" He tried to ignore it, to focus on his food, but couldn't.

The Vulcan kept his finger trained near Kirk's face. "But I'm not touching you."

"Spock…"

"I'm not touching you, Captain. I don't understand why it

should bother you so much."

"Stop saying you're not touching me and drop your hand!"

Bones, having had enough, smacked the table. "Stop acting like a couple of children!" he snapped.


	14. 010 Years

Rating: K

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**010. Years**

"Why does our mission have to be five years?" Kirk complained. "Why can't it be three or four? Or one. That would be nice."

Spock ignored the captain as he rambled on.

"Or seven. Seven is a good number, don't you think, Spock?"

"I have no comment on the matter," he stated, not looking up from his PADD.

"But you would not be averse to a seven-year mission?"

"_Pon farr_ occurs every seven years; therefore, it would be more logical to be on a seven-year mission than a five-year one."

Kirk smirked. "I'll have to talk to Admiral Pike, then…"


	15. 006 Hours StarTheHedgeCat

**Note: **This one courtesy of StarTheHedgeCat!

Rating: K

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**006. Hours**

Shore leave – it was a gloriously rare thing. The Captain and First Officer were the last ones to leave the Enterprise, bidding Scotty farewell. The Scotsman had decided to stay aboard his beloved ship and tend to her while the rest of the crew was spending some time lounging about on the beaches.

The two men walked alongside each other, hands meeting occasionally, the fingertips brushing. This brief contact teased and taunted the half-Vulcan, whose hands were one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

Finally, Jim smiled and held his First Officer's hand, thumb rubbing against the knuckles. "Well, Spock, we only have a few hours. I believe it would be logical to spend them in as many positions as we can."

"Happily, Captain."


	16. 019 White

Rating: K

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**019. White**

Kirk opened the storage hatch above his head and instantly thousands of tribbles poured on top of him. He was covered up to his chest in the furry creatures as a few of them fell down his shirt. He pulled them out just as Spock picked one up. "They seem to be gorged," he commented.

Kirk wasn't listening to Mr. Barris's accusations – frankly, he was sick of being accused of doing something that _clearly_ wasn't his fault. So he let him ramble, all the while tribbles falling down the chute and hitting him in the back of the head. He picked a white one up and examined it before another white one fell through and knocked it out of his hand.

God, I'm getting too old for this, he thought.


	17. 047 Heart

**Note:** Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry guys. I've just been so busy lately I didn't have any time to write any more of these. D: I'll make up for it, I promise. I'll post at least 5 tonight, and I'll try to make one of them a longer one.

Rating: K+ (T?)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**047. Heart**

Jim lay in bed next to Spock, sweating and panting after their activities. He placed his head gently on Spock's flushed chest, wrapping an arm around his waist; he could feel his First Officer's heart beating underneath his hand. "I wish your heart was in your chest," Jim complained. "That way I'd be able to listen to it after we make love."

"You can still listen to it, Jim," Spock said simply, pulling his bondmate closer and pressing a kiss to mussed blonde hair.

"But then falling asleep with my head pressed into your side would be uncomfortable," he whined back. "Not to mention it could be fatal if you decided to roll over while you're sleeping." Complaining aside, Jim felt content to just lay the way he was already, Spock's heart fluttering lightly under his hand.


	18. 016 Purple

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**016. Purple**

The bar fight was particularly nasty, worse than the one that went down with "Cupcake" three years ago. But Jim couldn't help it; the bastard had insulted Spock, his First Officer, his bondmate, his beloved. He knew better than to throw the first punch, but holding back took all of his willpower.

He had been straddling the man and punching him in the face brutally when Spock found him and pulled him away. He listened to Jim's ramblings (not drunk ones this time) as he carried him back to the _Enterprise_ and to MedBay. The captain had a nasty purple bruise on his face around his left eye along with other small cuts and bruises that littered his arms and chest where his shirt was ripped.

Bones didn't say anything as he examined Jim, just shook his head and gave him a tube of antibacterial ointment, knowing almost full well that it wouldn't be used on his cuts later.


	19. 063 Summer

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**063. Summer**

Summer on Earth was Spock's favorite season, especially in the southern states. It was more humid and a lot warmer.

Jim could overlook his own discomfort in the heat of Florida in July because Spock was completely comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, that he was actually wearing a bathing suit (with a skin-tight Rashguard shirt that accented his muscles when it got wet, so Jim wasn't really complaining).

Summer _nights_ on Earth were _Jim's_ favorite. It was already hot so when they made love their bodies slid against each other, drenched with sweat. The afterglow was when Jim felt most comfortable.


	20. 088 School

Rating: K

**FYI: **I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**088. School**

Jim figured his attraction to Spock first began when he was in school at Starfleet Academy.

That Kobyashi Maru hearing was the first time he had ever even _seen_ Spock and he vowed then to make him his. But since he was on academic suspension (how was he supposed to know hacking into the mainframe and installing a virus was considered cheating?) he was not allowed to board the _Enterprise_.

His hope was lost.

Until Bones swooped in and rescued him, that is.

Jim had never complained about school after that because three years later, he and Spock were bonded.


	21. 091 Birthday

**Note:** Okay, this is the last one I'm gonna write/post tonight. It's already 2am!!! O.o I need to get to bed and go to class tomorrow lol. Hopefully you all thought this was sufficient to make up for my lack of posting the last couple of days! :D I love you all and thank you for your wonderful reviews!

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**091. Birthday**

They were in the third year of their five-year mission when it was Jim's 30th birthday. The crew felt the need to celebrate it as you don't turn 30 every day (and even though it's a sign that he was aging, James Kirk was still the youngest Captain in Starfleet history). Chekov, Scotty, Sulu, and Uhura had planned the party, setting it up in Rec Room 3.

Jim had the day off and was lounging in his quarters reading an old book when his communicator buzzed at him. He flipped it open. "Kirk here."

"Captain, you're needed in Rec Room 3." It was Uhura's voice.

"Uh, okay… What for?" But she had already hung up. He got out of bed and pulled a black undershirt on. While he was walking down the corridor he noticed that the ship was unusually quiet, even if they didn't have a mission on hand at the moment.

He walked into Rec Room 3 to find all of the lights off. Frowning slightly, he said, "Lights at 100%."

The room flared into life, the whole bridge crew (minus Spock) and a few others jumping out from behind chairs and tables, shouting, "Happy Birthday, Jim!"

He was so surprised that he had to back up a couple of steps, his back slamming into something hard but soft. He turned around and looked up into his First Officer's smiling eyes and stoic face. Spock rubbed his index and middle fingers against Jim's, whispering, "Happy Birthday, T'hy'la."

Jim nearly melted in Spock's arms but kept himself standing upright by holding onto his bondmate's arms tightly. Once he gained his strength back, he turned back around with a blindingly bright smile on his face, and thanked each and every one of them individually. He even gave Uhura a kiss on the cheek (though he would forcibly deny such an act later if asked about it).

The party progressed with music and laughter and chatter. Jim pigged out on some of his favorite foods (he even saw Spock steal some chocolate cake and eat it in the corner of the room) and altogether just had a good time. He was exhausted by the end of it, though, and insisted on Spock coming back to their quarters for the night.

Once in the comfort of their room, Jim leaned up and pressed a kiss to Spock's lips, the faint taste of chocolate still lingering. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"The chocolate in the cake wasn't as powerful as I predicted," he responded.

Jim knew that it was having an effect on his First Officer, though he wouldn't admit it. Spock usually didn't use contractions in his speech. "As long as in the morning you remember the sex we're gonna have in T-30 seconds I have no problem with you being slightly disoriented."

"I never forget, Jim." He swooped down and pressed a passionate kiss to the captain's lips. "And don't ever forget that I love you."

Jim's grin outshone the sun's rays. "I never forget, Spock." He then proceeded to show Spock that he did, indeed, never forget.


	22. 096 Writer's Choice: Elements

**Note:** Sorry. I was feeling epically nerdy tonight lol.

Rating: K+

**FYI: **I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**096. Writer's Choice – Elements**

"What if all of the bridge crew had a nickname… What would they all be called?" Jim asked Spock.

"That is illogical. Why would they need to be called anything other than their birth names?"

"For fun. And it would shake things up a bit."

Spock pondered this for a moment, and then seemed to agree. "What did you have in mind, Captain?"

Jim shifted so he was sitting with one leg curled underneath him, his hands moving animatedly as he talked. "I was thinking we could nickname everyone an element from the periodic table based on the letter of their first or last name."

The First Officer's eyes shone with amusement. "So yours would be Potassium."

"Or Krypton."

Spock nodded. "Nyota would be… Nitrogen."

"Or if you go by her last name, Uranium. And Chekov would be Carbon."

"Or Phosphorus."

Jim grinned. "This is fun. How about Sulu?"

"Sulfur or Hydrogen."

"You would be Scandium."

"Indeed I would be, Jim."

"Hey," he said, poking Spock playfully in the chest. "That's Potassium to you, mister."

"I apologize." He placed a kiss on Jim's forehead. "Potassium."


	23. 026 Teammates

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**026. Teammates**

While on shore leave, Jim insisted that the crew get together for an impromptu game of American tackle football. Nearly half of the ship was agreeable and most others just wanted to watch, Uhura and Chekov among them. Spock had actually agreed to play, even though he didn't know the rules of the game.

Jim was Captain of the Gold Team while Spock was Captain of the Blue Team. Since they had more people than expected wanting to play, each team had more players than was usually legal, but Jim thought that was all part of the fun.

"Okay, the game's about to start! Let's huddle, guys!" Jim exclaimed, bringing his team in. Bones and Scotty were among his teammates as they all huddled together. "All right," Jim muttered only loud enough for them to hear. "I don't really have much of a plan, but let's just try to win this thing, okay?"

Bones grinned. "This is gonna be fun," he said, rubbing his hands together.

Jim's smile matched Bones's. "All right, here we go. Break!"

The game started with the Gold Team scoring a touchdown three minutes in, as Scotty ran a pass right past Sulu (who was on the Blue Team), duping him with a twirl of his body. Jim jumped up and down, cheering. "Yeah, that's right, in your _face_!" He was yelling at the team, but directed it mainly to Spock.

His First Officer took it personally.

On the next play, Sulu snapped the ball back to Spock, who looked to pass. Nobody was open and Jim was advancing on him. So he did the only logical thing: he ran. Jim saw this and grinned, thinking that Spock was done for, until Spock shoved a hand out and pushed Jim to the ground roughly, leaping over him with grace. He ran the ball all the way down the field for a touchdown.

Jim slowly sat up, rubbing his shoulder. He could hear laughter and looked over to see Uhura practically rolling on the ground laughing. He scowled and pushed himself up, glancing over at Spock; there was a small smug smirk on his face and that's when Jim decided that it was personal.

He pushed his sleeves up his arms, bending down behind Scotty. "Hike!" he announced, and Scotty snapped the ball. Jim looked around, finding no one to pass to. He groaned as he noticed Spock coming at him at full force (but _damn_ the Vulcan could run fast) and made the snap decision to run.

Blindly, he took off down the field, dodging anyone in front of him who tried to tackle him. He was two yards away from the end-zone and he thought _Yes, I'm gonna make it!_ But Spock came out of _nowhere_ from his right and tackled him to the ground, hands wrapped around the captain's waist.

Jim wriggled in pain underneath his deceptively strong First Officer as his whole body connected with the ground hard, the football having fallen out of his hands and resting next to his head. "Owwwwww!!!!" he whined.

Usually Spock would feel bad about hurting the captain, but there was amusement and satisfaction in his eyes. "Captain, I do believe that we have won the game."

Jim groaned again, pulling himself up with the help of Spock's outstretched hand. "I guess so," he agreed.

"However, if we should ever play this game again, I wish to be on your team." He was rubbing Jim's back lightly. "I do not wish for you to get hurt at my hands."

"It's no big deal, Spock," Jim said, grinning to reassure him, though his back was still sore. "It's all part of the game."

"An illogical part," Spock amended. "I simply wish to be your teammate."

"Spock, you're the greatest teammate a guy could ask for." And while Spock's smile might have just barely been there, it was as bright as the sun shining after weeks of nothing but clouds.


	24. 045 Moon StarTheHedgeCat

**Note:** This one done by StarTheHedgeCat!

Rating: K(+?)

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**045. Moon**

There was no moon on Vulcan. On Earth, however, there was a single, solitary one. Spock stared into the sky curiously, taking in the craters and mountains he could see with the naked eye. It was full, rounded beautifully.

A man walked up beside him and Spock didn't need to look to know who. He held out his hand and Kirk took a hold. "What do you think of it, Spock?"

"I think you could not have chosen a better time or place for our honeymoon, T'hy'la." The half-Vulcan's facial expression may have been stoic, but his eyes shone with love, moonlight glinting off of them. And Kirk smiled widely, drawing close to kiss his new husband beneath the rotating orb.


	25. 004 Insides StarTheHedgeCat

**Note:** Another by StarTheHedgeCat!

Rating: T

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**004. Insides**

They were wrapped together, as close as they could possibly be. Bodies slick with their combined pleasures slid against one another. A tongue darted inside its partner's mouth, seeking and exploring the familiar taste.

"Spock," the man managed, his mouth pleasurably assaulted as the half-Vulcan's hands trailed where they wished. Hands met, clasped, and then Spock knew for sure what the captain wanted.

Fingers went to his face and they were within one another's bodies, minds. They were each other and they were themselves. Burrowing deep within both mind and body, the two experienced pure bliss.


	26. 034 Not Enough

**Note:** This is me showing my nerdy side again… That and I didn't get enough sleep last night, so I'm like awake but not… :\

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**034. Not Enough**

Being a genius and also having a genius of a bondmate had its ups and downs. This was one of those downs, Jim thought.

"Spock, I'm _telling_ you, the two-pi goes on the _inside_ of the integral."

"Illogical, Captain," he responded calmly. "It is a constant; therefore, it goes on the outside."

"Show me."

Spock handed Jim the data PADD and the captain looked down at Spock's neat scrawl; the two-pi did indeed belong on the outside of the integral.

Jim scowled, accepted having been defeated. But as he looked on through the rest of Spock's work, he caught something that was wrong. He smirked.

"Hey, Spock, you missed something here." He pointed at the PADD.

"I assure you, my calculations are correct."

"Nuh-uh. You haven't simplified the radical enough."

Spock looked down at where Jim was pointing, and saw it. The radical-125 could be simplified to five-radical-five. He couldn't believe he missed it…

"You are quite correct, Jim," he said, fixing his mistake and finally getting the right answer.

Jim grinned. "Now let's go have sex."

"You are incorrigible…"

He pulled Spock up from the chair and over to the bed. "That's not enough to get you out of it."


	27. 094 Independence

**Note:** I realize I'm trying to make up for missed days again (not that I have a goal to post one each day, but still)… I'm sorry lol. Also, sorry if I messed up the scene I described; I haven't seen the movie in a while.

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or Independence Day or anything associated, so don't sue.

**094. Independence**

Spock walked into his quarters to find Jim sitting on the floor with a bowl of replicated popcorn watching a holovid. He observed the captain as he laughed at something happening on the screen. "Jim," he said simply, gaining his bondmate's attention immediately.

"Hi, Spock!" he said, grinning. "You should come watch this with me." He patted the space on the floor next to him, inviting his First Officer to join him.

He raised an eyebrow, making no move to go over. "What is it that you are watching?"

"It's an old terran movie that I found in Scotty's collection called _Independence Day_. It's about these alien spaceships that attacked Earth a couple of days before America's Independence Day."

Spock's interest was piqued when Jim had said "alien," so he decided to join him. He sat gracefully on the floor, legs crossed and back rigid, almost as if he was getting ready to meditate. He watched as a man flying an old fighter jet pursued an alien spacecraft. When the spacecraft finally crashed, the man – who had ejected himself from the plane – walked over and opened the craft.

Spock was fascinated by the fight that ensued, the man finally able to subdue the alien. Instead of communicating someone, he pulled a brown stick-shaped thing out of his pocket and placed it in his mouth. "Jim, what is that?"

"That's a cigar. Kinda nasty, those things are, but some people like them."

They sat through the rest of the movie, Spock in silence and Jim laughing occasionally and making remarks about the characters' actions or dialogue. When it was over, Jim turned to his First Officer. "How'd you like the movie?"

"I was able to pinpoint certain misconceptions the aliens' behavior. Other than that, the movie's logic was sound."

Jim snorted. "Yeah, if only all aliens were like that. We might have _our_ independence from this stupid five-year mission, then."


	28. 024 Family

**Note:** All the ones I'm writing lately are long… I'll try to amend that.

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**024. Family**

Jim didn't have a real family in Iowa. His mom was distant, his stepdad was a dick, and his brother tried to run away so many times, it wasn't even worth trying to talk to him anymore.

Jim had an awesome family on the _Enterprise_, though. He could pinpoint each and every one of his crew members as a family member.

Bones was like the strict but understanding father, sticking anyone who disagreed with him with a hypo in the neck.

Spock was the uptight older brother who had his moments of compassion.

Uhura acted as the big sister, overprotective but still fun to be around. She didn't take any crap from anyone, and defended each and every one of her "siblings."

Sulu was the second youngest brother, always willing to hang out or play games whenever anyone wanted to. He knew his place, though, and when duty called, he responded.

Chekov was definitely the youngest brother. He was cute and innocent, but smart as hell. He was the child prodigy that everyone always copied off of in math class and the one that got straight-A's in all his subjects. And he was always willing to play.

Scotty was like the cool uncle. If one of the children asked Bones if they could do something and he said no, you could be sure that Scotty would say yes. He was also the family drunk (c'mon, every family needs one), and funny when he was wasted.

Jim saw himself as the middle brother, in between Spock and Sulu, even though he was the highest in command. He felt protected and safe there, like nothing could ever harm him. And, with Bones as a father, nothing ever would.

"Jim!" Speak of the devil…

"Yeah, Bones?"

"It's time for your annual physical. Git yer ass down to MedBay now."

Jim laughed. "Okay, _Dad_."

Yeah, Jim couldn't ask for a better family than the one he had on the _Enterprise_…


	29. 064 Fall

**Note:** Yeah, that goal of writing them shorter isn't working out. Oh, well. Enjoy!

**P.S.** Has anyone else noticed that the last like 5 posts have all ended in "--4."?

Rating: K+

**FYI: **I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**064. Fall**

Jim was in his quarters after having a nice shower, flipping through the music selection on his vidscreen. He found a song he hadn't heard in a long time and selected it. The sound of drums filled the small space of his room and he started bopping his head to the beat.

Then the smooth voice started singing along with the tempo. When the chorus came around, Jim started jumping up and down and spinning around, grabbing his comb and holding it to his mouth like an old microphone.

"Sometimes in the fall, fall, fall, fall, there'll be nothing to keep you far from me!"

This is the scene Spock walked in on, an eyebrow raising when he saw Jim jump off of the bed and slide down on his knees.

"Before I am long, long, long gone, there'll be nothing to keep me away!"

Jim opened his eyes to see Spock standing in the doorway, that beautiful eyebrow still raised. "Uh, hey, Spock." He grinned sheepishly, getting off the floor.

"Captain, what are you listening to?"

"It's called 'Sometimes in the Fall' by a band named Phoenix." Jim shrugged. "I like it."

"I must admit, I am not averse to the tune."

"So you like it?" Jim asked, smiling.

"Yes, Jim."

Grabbing his comb again, he started dancing around Spock. "Sometimes in the fall, fall, fall, fall…!!!!"


	30. 084 He

**Note:** I dunno. It's in Jim's POV. Just FYI. Yeah, and this one is exactly 100 words. Take that, brain.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**084. He**

He is always in my head, taking over my thoughts so I can't get anything done. Sitting in my chair, he's all I think about while on-duty; lying in bed, he's all I think about off-duty.

He is always in my sight, not just because his station happens to be ten feet from mine, but I will _never_ let him leave my line of vision.

He is and always will be in my heart. I love him with every fiber of my being and I can't imagine being without him.

He is my Spock, my T'hy'la.

And I am his.


	31. 044 Circle StarTheHedgeCat

**Note:** Done by StarTheHedgeCat.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**044. Circle**

Kirk was on the ground, laying on his stomach, elbows propped up, head in his hands. He was gazing at a playful, fluffy little thing. It trilled excitedly, letting out a gentle squeak each time it landed from one of its small hops. He was studying the little creature carefully, trying to figure something out.

"Captain, what exactly are you doing?"

Kirk glanced up, smiled at his First Officer. "Spock, perfect timing. Sit down here, will you?"

Spock looked at the dirty ground, frowning slightly. "Is that an order…?"

"It could be."

His brow winged up, but Spock sat and turned his attention on the fluffball. "Well, Captain, I never expected you to willingly go near a Tribble." Kirk smiled as he thought of the Enterprise overrun by the little devils. What a wild time that had been…

"Yes, but now that we're in their natural habitat, their breeding isn't so detrimental. What shape do you think they are?"

"Shape?"

"Yeah, I was thinking a square."

"Mm…"

"Maybe a circle?"

Again, Spock made a noncommittal sound and Kirk's eyes rolled. "What do you think they are, then?"

"Three-dimensional creatures, Captain, are never shaped liked 'squares' or 'circles.' Tribbles appear to be semispherical."

"So circles."

"No, Captain. Semispherical means that they are–"

"Circles."

With a bit of annoyance crossing his eyes, Spock turned to face Kirk and found his lips captured. "You're cute when you're annoyed," the human murmured when the kiss had broken.

"Semispherical."

Kirk smiled. Oh, he just adored his one-track minded Vulcan. "Circles."


	32. 074 Dark StarTheHedgeCat

**Note: **Another by StarTheHedgeCat. She's caught onto me. I keep giving her the ones I can't write lol.

Rating: K

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**074. Dark**

It was hard to see… Actually, it was impossible to see. It was bitch black wherever he was and Spock felt, despite his Starfleet and Vulcan training, rather nervous. He felt alone. Part of his mind registered that he was, indeed, all by himself.

It was dark. And it grew more terrifying the longer he stayed.

But then there was pressure on his hand. Spock clung, trying to grasp at whomever or whatever was touching him. Anything to ease the darkness. The warmth that flooded his mind, the loving voice that filled his ears. The gentle fingers lacing with his.

Light suddenly filled his vision, causing him to rapidly blink. Jim was there, and the darkness was driven away.


	33. 054 Air StarTheHedgeCat

**Note: **StarTheHedgeCat's doing. :D

Rating: K+

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**054. Air**

Air – who needed it? Jim Kirk had everything he needed in the half-Vulcan he loved so dearly. Tongues tangled, hands flowed over sweat-slicked skin. They were joined in every way within moments, mouths never breaking apart.

The taste is what he needed. His lips, his skin. The tip of his pointed ear held a much different flavor than his neck, the curve of his shoulder. And when Spock drew in a sharp breath when Jim nipped, it was as if Jim had taken the breath and it gave him the energy to taste on.

And, when it was over, Jim greedily drank in oxygen.


	34. 052 Fire

**Note:** I'm home for the weekend! Yay! Well, it's Saturday now, so the weekend's almost over, especially since it's already 5:00pm, but still. And I can't remember if the "T" in _Plak Tow_ is capitalized or not, but whatever.

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**052. Fire**

Vulcans' body temperatures were much higher than humans', though Jim didn't know why, and nor did he try to find out why. All he knew is that when his Vulcan touched him, it was as if his skin was being set on fire. Everywhere those hands went his flesh was set ablaze, immediately being cooled when they left; and then the embers were stirred up and a great bonfire started where his tongue touched.

And Spock kept trying to tell him that this was nothing like the _Plak Tow_ would be.

Jim didn't believe him until he witnessed it first-hand.


	35. 097 Writer's Choice: Cheater

**Note:** I feel bad for doing two Writer's Choice ones so close to each other, but this idea struck me while I was looking up cheats for one of my video games. And I got to use one of my most favorite words EVER! (Inconsequential, btw)

Rating: T (for a bit of swearing lol)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**097. Writer's Choice – Cheater**

"How were you able to move your rook there if you had not cheated, Captain?" Spock asked, fingers steepled in front of his stoic face, though his eyes showed slight anger.

Jim spluttered. "I-I didn't _cheat_, Spock!" he shouted, affronted at such an accusation.

"That was an illegal move, Jim," Spock pointed out. "The bishop only moves diagonally across the same color it started on, but you have clearly shifted its course to the opposite color."

"Bullshit. It obviously started on the white, and it still _is_ on the white." He was whining now, he knew it, but he didn't care. He didn't _cheat_, damn it.

"It is an inconsequential matter, Jim," he responded while moving his Queen, "for I have now won the game."

"Then why did you get mad at me for cheating?" He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth and swore.

"I knew I would not get a confession out of you otherwise," Spock replied calmly. After setting up the board for the next players, he stood up. "I shall see you on the bridge, Captain Cheater."

If Jim wasn't so shocked, he would have laughed at Spock's attempt at a joke.


	36. 037 Sound StarTheHedgeCat

**Note: **Another by StarTheHedgeCat.

Rating: T (?)

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**037. Sound**

"Of course, sir. I'll be sure to let Starfleet command know of your grievances," promised my captain. I knew his words would be carried out shortly and, sure enough, saw an ensign typing a report.

The words of the alien leader were logged in my memory and filed away, but held little importance to my… unruly half. My human half, I suppose I should say. But it was an illogical part of me, one I often wished would be gone.

That wishing was, sadly, just another way my human half showed itself. I sighed, listening as my captain spoke to the pilot and navigator, Sulu and Chekov, respectively. The words were shuffled through, the sound of his voice the only thing that mattered to said half.

I enjoyed the sounds my captain made, whether on the bridge or… in more personal areas. "Busy, Mr. Spock?" The sound of that question filled my ears, trailed along my spine like soft, stroking fingertips.

"A bit, Captain."

"Of course." And the sound was a purr. "Perhaps when you aren't busy, you'll join me in my quarters." Where the sounds he made were almost animalistic.

My brow winged up as I studied his grinning features. I enjoyed listening to him, no matter what he said. "Fine."


	37. 017 Brown

**Note:** I'm not very happy with this one, but I felt bad about neglecting you guys for a while. It's been a tough week since it's the week before Spring Break and I've had tests/quizzes every day. So yeah, this isn't gonna catch up, but it's something.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**017. Brown**

Jim didn't think he'd ever seen anyone with eyes as brown as Spock's. But it wasn't only the color that got him, but the fact that it was the only place his emotions truly showed. Amusement at the Captain's antics frequented the irises, though most times it was pure affection.

And usually Kirk had certain criteria for kissing, one being that he liked to keep his eyes closed. Not with Spock. He loved to gaze into those inviting chocolate-brown depths as their lips locked sensually. And especially in the heat of their love-making.

Yes, Jim loved Spock's eyes. And they were all his.


	38. 072 Fixed

**Note:** YES! I'm recreating the famous Back Rub scene. XP Well, basically just the way it is in the video, 'cause I'm not changing it around. Just… borrowing it.

Rating: T+ (for cursing and stuff)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**072. Fixed**

As I was sitting in my chair, waiting for Spock with the report from the landing party, some yeoman had taken the opportunity to have me sign a PADD that she insisted was "urgent." So, crouched over and signing the damn thing, I felt by back tense up slightly. Perfect.

Spock walked onto the bridge just then and, not taking my eyes away from the PADD, I asked, "Anything from the landing party?"

He stood just behind my chair. "They should be sending up a report momentarily, Captain." His voice always fascinated me.

I finished with my signature, handing it back to the yeoman, who walked away without another word. But when I leaned back, the tension in my back seemed to elevate ten-fold. I let out a little grunt of pain and tried to massage it myself.

Spock's voice floated over me when he spoke. "Something wrong?"

"I've got a kink in my back," I said, arching forward slightly. Then I felt a determined hand on the small of my back, pressing and prodding. I assumed it was Spock's.

"That's it," I said, not removing my hands either. "A little, little higher, please. Push, push harder." It was then that I realized that maybe what I was saying was a little too risqué for the bridge, but the relief felt damn good. "Dig in there, Mr. Sp-"

Out of my peripheral vision I saw my First Officer step down to stand next to me, but the hand hadn't left my back. Which could only mean…

Shit.

Shit and double-shit.

My brain shut down momentarily before I was able to straighten up and say, "Thank you, yeoman, that's sufficient," without looking her way. I glanced at Spock just as he turned his head to gaze at me. The look in his eyes… Well, I don't know what it was, but I was intrigued.

"You need sleep, Captain," the yeoman was saying, her words barely registering. "If it's not out of line, just-"

"I have enough of that from Dr. McCoy, yeoman, thank you," was my polite way of saying, "That's enough lip, now beat it."

"Dr. McCoy is correct, Captain," Spock said, hands clasped behind his back and looking straight ahead. "After what this ship has been through in the last three months, there is not a crewman aboard who is not in need of a rest." He turned his head towards me, but still refused to lock eyes. "Myself excepted, of course."

Of course, I thought. I watched him walk away, my eyes grazing over his lean back and down to rest on his ass.

And if I interpreted that look he gave me earlier correctly, I'd be seeing a lot more of that ass in the future. Preferably naked.

But for now my back was fixed and that was all that mattered.


	39. 029 Birth

**Note:** Forgive me, for I have gotten caught up in making my Star Trek dolls that I have had no time to update lol. But they're turning out to be pretty badass, if I do say so myself.

Okay, so this isn't really a K/S pairing one, but StarTheHedgeCat and I were watching the 2009 movie, and when they ejected the dilithium crystal chambers into the black hole and the _Enterprise_ emerged from the explosion, she said, "LOL, giving birth." So yeah, that's what this madness stems from.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**029. Birth**

I stared out the cracked view screen in front of me and watched as the stars started streaming past us. Then the ship was engulfed in a bright blue light – the explosion from the dilithium crystals – and I was actually a little terrified at the thought that we might not make it.

Then the blue was gone and the ship was _thrust_ out of the black hole with an alarming speed, like warp factor 15 or something. I'm sure if there were any bystanders it would look as though the black hole was giving birth to a starship… Yeah, weird.


	40. 070 Storm

**Note:** Sorry it's been so long. I've been kinda busy and whatnot. I'll try to get a few out today.

Rating: K+/T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**070. Storm**

The first time I encountered James T. Kirk face-to-face had been for no other reason but to accuse him of cheating on the _Kobyashi Maru_, the test I myself designed to test future captain-hopefuls' ability to perform under pressure. I, to this day, still find it hard to believe he managed to install a virus in the computer system without one of the Starfleet officials catching it.

So many thoughts were running through my head that day, a maelstrom of questions and accusations. I kept it all under tight control, not willing to show my human side's curiosity. And I admit that frustrating him and insulting his father had not been logical, if the look in his eyes was anything to go by.

I regret that my first impression of him was that he had no place in Starfleet.

Our encounter on the bridge after he had miraculously beamed aboard the ship while it was in mid-warp had snapped my control. I still remember every detail of his face, screwed up in pain as I held my hand around his throat, ready to take his life. He had insulted my loyalty to my mother, and in turn, had insulted her.

If it had not been for my father, I would have killed Jim. I am now grateful for my father's presence there, for if I had taken Jim's life, I do not believe I would be in the position I am in today.

"Spock," Jim's voice was breathy and I stared down at him questioningly. "Now's not really the time to be thinking about all that." He was reading my thoughts shamelessly through our bond, and I realize that I had not taken the precautions to shield my thoughts properly.

"I apologize, Jim." I blocked my thoughts from him until he made a sound of indignation.

"Don't block me out, Spock," he pleaded, and I opened my mind to him once more, love and affection seeping through the line connecting our brains. "I just find it very inappropriate to be thinking about that stuff while we're…" He trailed off, making an obscene gesture with his free hand.

"Of course, Jim; you are correct." I leaned down and took his cool lips in a human kiss once again before taking his hand in a Vulcan kiss.

"God, I love you…"

After hearing those words from my _T'hy'la_, the storm of emotions I felt rendered me unable to reply. And I know he did not mind, as he felt every one of them and reciprocated.


	41. 059 Food

**Note:** I really, really, _really_ need to stop staying up so late…

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**059. Food**

Spock awoke to the sound of crumpling plastic and rustling fabric; he reached out to the left side of the bed only to find it empty. He gave the equivalent of a Vulcan sigh as his internal chronometer told him it was nearly 3:00a.m.

He slipped out of bed and found his bondmate in the next room rummaging through a trunk. "Jim?"

Kirk looked up with a licorice twist dangling from his mouth and about five other bags of assorted chips and candies in his arms. "Oh, geez, did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I'm just so _hungry_." He stuffed another twist in his mouth. "I need food."

Given the fact that the captain hadn't eaten in the past three days, Spock couldn't bring himself to argue that fact, and instead retired back to bed.


	42. 007 Days

**Note:** I'm gonna try my best not to stay up too late tonight… Also, I find it a bit ironic that this prompt is 7 and the name of it is "Days". Does that "ring" a bell? (lol, puns are fun)

Rating: T+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**007. Days**

Uhura glanced at Sulu and Chekov in barely disguised amusement. They smiled at her knowingly before turning back to their station before the captain could get more annoyed.

Kirk was currently tapping his fingers impatiently against his armrest, his chin resting in his free hand. "Dammit, when is this shift gonna be over?" he mused aloud.

"In about two and a half hours, Captain."

Jim glared at the science worker sitting at Spock's console. "It was a rhetorical question," he ground out between his teeth.

The man turned around, rolling his eyes. Kirk caught this motion and leapt out of his chair; he gripped him by the front of the shirt and turned him around. "Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm your Captain!"

"Captain, calm down!" Uhura's voice floated over from the communications console.

He rounded on her next. "What?!"

"Look, I know you haven't been… satisfied with certain people's performances lately, but I'm sure things will pick up soon."

"Lieutenant," he started, taking a breath and releasing the shaking man, "I haven't had sex in seven days. Seven. Days."

"And I understand you might be a little frustrated," she deadpanned, "but you can hardly blame _us_ for the differences in your guys' schedules."

He glared at her and went back to his chair, shifting into different positions every six seconds.

Two hours later when his shift was over, he rushed to his quarters, storming in to see Spock reclined casually on his bed. The First Officer couldn't even get a word in edgewise before Kirk's tongue was invading his mouth.

"Seven days," he whispered, licking a Vulcan ear up to the point, "is _way_ too long."


	43. 033 Too Much

**Note:** Because I really wanted to do another songfic for some reason…

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or Duck Tales or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**033. Too Much**

Kirk was dancing around his room again, singing into his comb. This time he had one of his favorite theme songs on repeat: Duck Tales.

He jumped up on the bed, yell-singing, "D-d-d-danger, watch behind you! There's a stranger out to find you! What to do just grab onto some DUCK TALES, WOO-HOO!"

Spock was finding it very hard to take his shower in peace while the music blared from their room, and to make matters worse, the tune was seeping into his subconscious.

All day that day, the only thing Spock could think of was "DUCK TALES, WOO-HOO!" being repeated over and over in his mind. When he told Kirk of his situation, the captain said, "Well, that's a good thing!"

"Jim," Spock began, pinching his temples in a rare sign of emotion, "I believe the Terran phrase is 'too much of a good thing'. I believe we have reached that point."

Jim smirked and played the song again.

**Secondary Note: **And now I have infected you all! DUCK TALES, WOO-HOO!


	44. 053 Earth

**Note:** So the promise I made to myself about going to bed earlier is failing epically… So I present to you all another FF100!

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**053. Earth(quake)**

The _Enterprise_ was traveling through a recently chartered area of space, so Kirk took the night off to get in some much needed rest, leaving Scotty in control. Currently, they were coasting through some sort of energy field that was sending small tremors all over the ship, but the Scot wasn't concerned.

Down in his and Spock's shared quarters, Kirk was awoken by a particularly violent tremor. Having had a bad experience with natural disasters in San Francisco at the academy, he immediately jumped out of bed and ducked under the desk, shouting, "_Earthquake_!!!" at the top of his lungs.

Spock woke up as soon as Kirk had jumped out of bed and went to his side. "Jim, there is no earthquake."

"Yes, there is, Spock. I felt it." His paranoia was getting the best of him as he curled up into a ball.

"Jim, I am sure the ship is just traveling through an energy field; there is one plotted in this quadrant, after all."

Spock's voice was soothing to his nerves, and Jim finally nodded and unfolded himself. "Okay," he said softly, allowing himself to be picked up by his First Officer and led back to bed.

Spock pressed a small kiss to his forehead before lying down next to him. "Sleep, Jim. Everything will be fine."

Jim settled back in the sheets, albeit restlessly, muttering, "Earthquake…" under his breath.


	45. 056 Breakfast

**Note:** So… this idea hit me while I was in the shower going over my shopping list in my head. lol Can you say "random"?

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or Cocoa Crispies or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**056. Breakfast**

Jim was sitting at a table with Spock in the Mess at breakfast, smirking, when McCoy walked up with his tray. Catching Kirk's devious look, he frowned. "I don't like that look," he told the captain.

"I'm _sure_ I don't know what you're talking about," Jim replied, moving something behind his back.

"Uh-huh, and I'm _sure_ you're up to something." He grabbed the box Jim was trying to hide and read it quickly. "Cocoa Crispies? Could you get any unhealthier?"

"Relax, Bones; they're not for me." He looked over at Spock, who was ignoring them and eating the cereal.

"Jim, I don't think it's wise to feed a Vulcan chocolate cereal for breakfast," he warned.

"Well, do you see _him_ complaining? And _I_ won't be complaining later, either; I can assure you of that."

Bones just sat back and ate his breakfast, mumbling something about Vulcans, chocolate, "I'm a doctor, damn it," Jim, idiot, alcohol… It was going to be a long day.

**Secondary Note:** Now I want some Cocoa Crispies… *eyes box* But I already brushed my teeth for the night… D:


	46. 015 Blue

**Note:** So… it's 12:30a.m. right now and I have class at 9:30 in the morning. O.o Oh, well.

Cue mindless fluff! 3

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**015. Blue**

"Spock, what's your favorite color?" Jim asked; he was sitting curled up against the Vulcan's side on the observation deck, staring out at the passing stars.

"It is illogical to have a favorite color, Jim," Spock replied calmly.

"Well," Jim started, fishing for the right words, "if you _had_ to choose, which would you pick?"

"Blue," he said immediately.

"Hmm, why's that?"

"It is a soothing color." He moved his hand under Jim's chin to bring his face to his. "It is also the color of your eyes."

Said eyes lit up brightly and it took Jim all he had to not tackle Spock to the floor and attack him with kisses.


	47. 092 Christmas

**Note:** I'm getting addicted to these things now… And I'm almost half-way done! This is post #47! This is so exciting!

Yay! More mindless fluff! I'm in the fluff mood tonight, I guess.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**092. Christmas**

"Spock! Spock! Wake up!" Jim was jumping up and down in the bed, right next to Spock's body. It was one of the few times Jim was actually awake before him.

"Jim, what is the matter?"

"Spock, it's _Christmas_!" He was acting like a little kid, but he just didn't care. It was Christmas day and he was _excited_, damn it.

Spock raised an annoyed eyebrow. "I am aware of that, Jim; however, waking up at this hour is illogical."

"What's _illogical_ is that you're still in bed while there are presents waiting for you under the tree." He waited to see if Spock would take the bait, and when he didn't, he shrugged. "Your loss."

He tried to walk out of the room calmly, but ended up breaking into a run, skidding to his knees at the tree. He ripped open the present Spock had set there last night and grinned. "Spock, I _love_ you…" he breathed.

Spock heard this confession in the other room and couldn't stop the small smile. "I love you, too, Jim…"


	48. 018 Black

**Note:** Okay, I needed to get something like this out tonight, just because I took one look at the word and was like, "I _need_ to do this."

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**018. Black**

Spock could feel a pair of eyes watching him, following his every move; when he turned around he found that it was the captain staring at him. This continued for the rest of the day.

Later, Spock finally cornered Kirk in the hallway outside his quarters.

"Captain, may I inquire as to why you were gazing at me so intently earlier today?" Jim just stared at him some more, and Spock was highly confused (for a Vulcan). "Capt-"

Jim surged forward and took Spock's lips in a hard kiss; his hands were touching the Vulcan everywhere he could reach. "Jesus, Spock, you need to wear black more often…"

Spock decided that if this was the reaction garnered for wearing such a color of clothing, then he most definitely would wear black more often.


	49. 031 Sunrise

**Note:** Woot for skipping class! I really didn't feel like going to my Psych class and listen to him ramble on about… whatever we were discussing on Tuesday. So I'm writing more of these instead! :D

Rating:

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**031. Sunrise**

Jim was sitting on the floor of the observation deck when Spock walked in. "Captain, may I inquire as to why you are sitting on the floor?"

"Shh!" Jim shushed him, waving an arm but not looking at him. "This is my favorite part."

Spock gazed out the window, watching as one of the suns to the planet they were orbiting peeked over the horizon.

"It's beautiful…" Jim breathed, utterly blown away.

"Jim, this planet has three suns; there will be two more sunrises."

"I know," he said, finally turning to look at his First, "but this one's my favorite."


	50. 021 Friends

**Note:** OMG. We've reached the half-way mark! This one is gonna be super special for you all. :D

Oh, and I've decided I now know what the gift is that Spock gave Jim in 092. Christmas, and I'm actually gonna write a one-shot to the side for that one. _That_ will be nice and slashy (and probably rated M lol).

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx!

**021. Friends**

Jim was lying down with his head snuggled in Spock's side, listening to the Vulcan's heartbeat slowly resume its normal pace; he had wrapped as much of his naked body around Spock's as he could in this position and was tracing circles on his First's stomach while Spock had his hand tangled in Jim's dirty blond hair.

"Spock?" he mumbled, his voice muffled by his bondmate's skin.

"Yes, Jim?"

"We're friends, right? I mean, we're obviously more than that, but…"

"Do not fret, Jim." He knew exactly what Jim was asking. "You are my _t'hy'la_, Jim, and I consider our friendship is stronger than anyone else's on this ship."

"Mm, good." The circles he was drawing got sloppier and bigger until they stopped altogether. "You're-" he was cut off by his own yawn "-my best friend… I love you…"

"I love you, too, Jim." He placed a sweet kiss to the top of Jim's hair. "You are my best friend, too."

**Secondary Note:** Okay, the ending to this made _me_ "d'awwww!" so if you don't find this sweet and cuddly, you can get the hell out. lmao I'm just kidding. I love you guys!


	51. 036 Smell

**Note:** Uh, yeah. I was gonna write some more earlier, but I got epically distracted by watching _Role Models_ (I _love_ Paul Rudd). But yeah, here ya go.

I wanted to try my hand at writing one that was just dialogue, so tell me how I did, por favor. This one is 100 words exactly, too. Woot!

Rating: T

**FYI: ** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**036. Smell**

"Jim, I need you to smell a few items with your eyes closed."

"Ooh, kinky."

"Jim, this is a serious matter. I need to test your abilities of picking up certain scents; it could prove beneficial on away missions."

"Okay. Go."

"Identify this smell."

"Mmm… smells like roses."

"Correct. Here is the next one."

"…That one smells like… rubber?"

"Yes; and the next one."

"Uh… baby oil."

"Undoubtedly. This is the last one."

"…Is that… It can't be…"

"What do you believe it is, Jim?"

"Is that your _semen_?!"

"Indeed. I do believe you are ready now."

"For wha- _oomph_!"


	52. 066 Rain

**Note:** Well, my roommate went to her boyfriend's house for the weekend, so I'm here all by myself tonight. And it's raining outside… so that put me in the mood to write this one.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**066. Rain**

Jim curled up on his sleeping bag, hands crossed over his chest, trying to keep warm. Next to him, Spock was wrapped up in his sleeping bag tightly, leaving no room to even shimmy around inside.

"J-Jim," he stuttered, teeth chattering, "th-this was the most i-illogical idea you have ever h-had."

"D-don't b-blame me," he countered, bringing his arms around him tighter. "It w-wasn't supposed to r-rain…"

"T-temperatures usually d-drop far lower than n-normal when it is r-raining," Spock said; Vulcans did not respond to cold temperatures (or rain) well.

"Th-thanks, C-Captain Obvious," Jim deadpanned, and went back to warming himself up.


	53. 065 Passing

**Note:** Well, I'm not going to class again today. But it's my chemistry class and I have a 97% in there, so it's whatever.

I'm not too happy with this one, but usually the first one of the day/week is a little tough for me. :\

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**065. Passing**

Jim was standing outside his quarters, entering his authorization code quietly; he had the rest of the day off and was planning on getting some rest. He turned slightly when Spock exited his quarters, brushing past his Captain.

"I love you, Jim."

Kirk whirled around to stare after Spock even as his door opened. Was he just hearing things or did Spock say he loved him in passing?

Whatever the case, Jim decided he should ponder this. He entered his quarters and lay on his bed, thinking.

A few hours later, his door chimed. "Come."

Spock walked in and stood next to the bed. "Jim, you did not hear me wrong earlier."

Jim was just a little confused until Spock reached down and kissed him.


	54. 095 New Year

**Note:** Proof that Star Trek is taking over my life: I looked at the speakers I have set up on my laptop, and thought that "Treble" said "Tribble." lol

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**095. New Year**

"…Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE!" Hundreds of noisemakers started going off and party horns were blowing and confetti was falling from the ceiling in the observation deck. It seemed the entire crew was there celebrating the New Year.

Kirk, honoring tradition, turned to the first person he could get his hands on and placed a kiss on their lips. He opened his eyes to see Spock's dark brown ones staring back at him.

The whole room was waiting with bated breath to see what would happen.

Spock carefully set his glass of champagne down and then grabbed Kirk's shirt and pulled him close for another kiss.

Everyone cheered and went back to their celebrating, leaving Spock and Jim alone. "Spock," Jim breathed, "I love you. So much."

Spock seemed relieved. "I love you as well, Jim." And they shared another kiss as fireworks started going off outside the ship (courtesy of Scotty).


	55. 003 Ends

**Note:** I've had such an amazing day and I've been getting awesome news! It's great.

This calls for more fluff! :D

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**003. Ends**

The two men stood at the altar in a traditional Earth-style wedding. Kirk wore a white suit while Spock donned a black tux. Jim was squeezing Spock's hand assuredly between their sides as they faced the priest.

"Have you prepared your own vows?"

"I have," Spock replied, and recited them to Jim. The captain was nearly in tears by the end of Spock's speech, hardly able to breathe.

"That was beautiful," he whispered. "I also have my own."

He cleared his throat and pulled out a little card, not able to memorize them completely like Spock.

"Spock," he started, his breath hitching, "I have truly found my best friend and my equal in you and I wouldn't trade our rocky past for anything if it is giving me this moment. I would travel to the ends of the Earth, to the ends of the galaxy, to the ends of the universe if only to be with you for all time. I love you with all of my heart."

When he finished, he could swear he saw a tear in Spock's eye. They turned back to the priest, exchanged rings, said their "I do's", and then consummated their marriage with a long night of love-making.

"Jim," Spock said the next morning, kissing his husband's forehead, "I, too, would travel to the ends of the universe."

The smile Jim gave then was his most extraordinary one yet.

**Secondary Note:** Well, it's a _bit_ longer than I intended, but whatevs. I'm not too sure how the vows work, as I'm not married (I'm only 18!!!) and I tend to stay away from schmoopy wedding movies, but I think it's all right. lol


	56. 085 She

**Note:** I was gonna write another one like half an hour ago, but got epically distracted by _The Big Bang Theory_ (I had to watch "The Lizard-Spock Expansion" episode again).

For anyone interested, here is the "Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock" game (just take out the spaces): http :// www . icankillyouwithmybrain . com / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 04 / rock_paper_scissors_lizard_spock . png

This one is based off of another prompt I saw on a random prompt generating website: "Start your story with this line: Her laugh broke the silence." Okay. :D

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**085. She**

Her laugh broke the silence.

"You two have _got_ to be kidding me."

Jim's head whipped around to glare at his Communications Officer. "What's so funny, Lieutenant?" he demanded.

"You guys can't be serious, right?"

"I am uncertain I understand your meaning," Spock replied stoically.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. How can you be avoiding having sex with each other just because of a little flop the other night?"

"I _came_ in my _pants_ like a _virgin_!" Jim said through gritted teeth. "That is reason enough to avoid having sex."

"Cut the crap, Kirk. Kiss and make up." She walked away with a swish of her hair.

"…You think she's right?"


	57. 043 Square

**Note:** This one was also spurred from a prompt on the same website as the last chapter: "Free write for 3 minutes on this cliché: back to square one."

HA! _And_ this one is 100 words exactly. BOO-FREAKIN'-YAH! I'm really hyper all of a sudden. lol

Rating: K

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**043. Square**

Jim stared at Spock as the Vulcan made his request. "Captain? As you have no First Officer I respectfully submit my candidacy. I can provide character references if you wish."

"It would be an honor, First Officer," he replied, giving him another shoulder slap; Spock shut his eyes briefly, quite annoyed. "It looks like we're back to square one, huh?"

"It would appear that way, Captain."

"You can call me Jim, ya know."

"I respectfully decline."

"Well, I…"

"James."

Jim looked up at the use of his full name. "Spock?"

Spock's eyes smiled back at him. "Back to square one."


	58. 073 Light

**Note:** I'm writing this before I have to go to my calculus class.

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**073. Light**

Jim strolled into SickBay, glancing over at a biobed to see Spock sleeping. He smiled until he realized that Spock's chest wasn't moving.

"Oh no…" He rushed over and grabbed one of his First Officer's hands, clinging it to his chest. "Spock!" he whispered hurriedly. "Spock, don't die! _Stay away from the light!_"

He turned around when he heard Bones chuckle from the door to his office. "Jim, he's in one of his Vulcan healing trances; he's not gonna die."

"Oh…" He suddenly felt very foolish. "Okay, then." He dropped Spock's hand and sat in a chair. "I feel a little lightheaded."

Bones just gave an aggravated shake of his head and went back into his office.


	59. 087 Life

**Note:** Okay, I'm officially not going to Psych class today. And I have a quiz in there today… but I already know I'm gonna fail it if I go, so what's the point? lol

Besides, I'm transferring back to my community college next year and living at home (thank God!). I can't stand roommates…

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**087. Life**

"Man, this is _so_ unfair!" Jim pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting in his Captain's chair like a petulant child. "How come I can't go planetside on this mission?"

"It is not logical for you to be down on the planet when the away team needs you on the ship to scan the area for native flora and fauna."

"But that's _your_ job."

"_I_ am working on deciphering the planet's atmospheric conditions and why it seems to be belligerent to humans."

Jim grumbled and sat back in his seat. "This is so unfair…"

"Jim, I believe the colloquialism is 'such is life; deal with it'."

Jim glared at him.


	60. 062 Spring

**Note:** Well, I just realized I have two tests this Friday… but I'm glad one of them is Chemistry 'cause that means I'll ace it. :D

This one contains shy!Jim. lol

Rating: K

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**062. Spring**

"Spock, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What do you wish to discuss, Captain?"

Jim fidgeted with the hem on his shirt; he had been trying to figure out how to ask his First Officer out on a date for forever now but had no clue how to go about doing it.

"I, uh, just wanted to know what you were doing for the two-day shore leave we have coming up."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I was planning on running experiments in the lab, sir."

"Oh, okay, never mind, then…" _Don't chicken out now!_ Just as Spock turned away, Jim reached out and grabbed the Vulcan's elbow. "Spock, wait." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Would you, uh, like to spend a day with me? I mean, I can understand if you have better things to do, what with your experiments and all, but I was just hoping that-"

"Jim." The Captain shut up immediately. "I will accompany you on a date if that is what you wish."

Jim released his breath, hardly aware he was holding it, and grinned widely. "Good, great, fantastic!"

"I must attend to the lab now, Captain. If that is all…?"

"Yes, thank you, Spock."

When Spock rounded the corner at the end of the hall, Jim turned and walked back to the bridge, a lively spring to his step.


	61. 025 Strangers

**Note:** Music currently playing while I'm writing this: Backstreet Boys. :D I'm such a 90's girl. xD

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**025. Strangers**

There were tons of life forms at the Starbase they had stopped at, none of whom the _Enterprise_ crew knew. The small bar they were huddled in was crowded to the maximum, making moving around quite impossible.

Spock was less than uncomfortable. In fact, he was downright freaking miserable. He couldn't turn anywhere without brushing against some stranger's arm or leg, and it was really taking a toll on his mental shields.

"Captain," he said, and shook the man when he didn't answer. "_Jim_. We must leave."

Jim almost brushed him off until he saw the pained look on Spock's face. "Oh, Jesus, okay. Uh, hey guys, we're gonna head out. We'll see you back on the ship."

They beamed back up into the confines of Jim's quarters. "You okay, Spock?"

"I am now, Jim, thank you."

"Too many strangers?"

Spock just raised a brow and it was all Jim needed to know how bad it really was.


	62. 049 Club

**Note:** I'm bored. Like seriously. And a lot of people think I'm funny, but I don't know why. Am I?

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**049. Club**

The club was jumping, the latest music blaring from the speakers. Jim was standing so close to one of them that every pulse of the subwoofer sent vibrations through his body and wracked him to the very core. He was dancing with Uhura, who was dressed in a short red dress and matching high heels, and had his hands resting lightly on her waist.

He suddenly didn't feel very comfortable, even though he knew their friendship was just that, friends, and nothing more. He excused himself and made his way to the back of the club, where Spock was sitting alone.

"Come on!" he shouted over the music, pulling his boyfriend from the chair. "Let's go back to the ship!"

"That would be most agreeable, Captain!" he shouted back, and it was the first time Jim had ever heard him shout for real.

He grinned and signaled the ship to bring them back.

"Captain, I do believe I have experienced enough of the 'club scene'."

"You and me both, Spock…"


	63. 058 Dinner

**Note:** So I've basically given up on two of my classes, and that's not a good thing at all. :\ But here's another one for you guys.

Rating: T (for a bit of cursing, lol)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**058. Dinner**

Jim woke up tired. He had no idea how that was even possible with all the sleep he had gotten last night, but yeah, he was tired. He checked the chronometer next to the bed, the bright blue reading telling him it was five o'clock in the afternoon.

"Shit…" he muttered, rolling out of bed; his head spun for a bit but eventually righted itself.

"Jim," Spock said, walking into the room, "you have slept for thirteen point two five seven hours." He wrapped Jim in a hug, surprising the Captain. "It is time for dinner."

Jim grinned, suddenly very aware of his hunger. "You know me so well, Spock."

"Indeed."


	64. 009 Months

**Note:** So, I had the best idea for the last prompt I'm gonna put as Chapter 100, and since the plot bunnies were there, I found it hard to ignore them. So I wrote it. Basically what I'm saying is that I've got Chapter 100 done already. lol So that'll give me a milestone to reach (though, to be fair, it's a freaking miracle I got this far).

You guys won't be mad if this one is mpreg, will you? I like mpreg every once in a while, myself. I also find it funny that this one is #9, Months. I think these prompts are more clever than we give them credit for.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**009. Months**

"Well, Jim, as much as it pains me to say, yer about two months pregnant." McCoy's gruff voice sounded even more Southern than normal.

"What?! That's not even possible, is it? I mean, I don't have ovaries! Or a uterus!"

"Yeah, but apparently somethin' in Vulcan semen when they enter _Pon farr_ changes their partner's fertility levels."

Jim glanced at Spock, who was sitting in the corner of the room. "Did you know?"

"Jim…" He hesitated. "Yes, I knew. I did not wish for you to be apprehensive so I did not inform you. I apologize."

"Don't apologize, Spock," Jim said, rubbing his stomach surreptitiously. "I couldn't be happier."


	65. 048 Diamond

**Note:** I took one look at this prompt and thought, "OMG, this is gonna be so sappy."

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**048. Diamond**

Jim was under so much stress and pressure he didn't think he could take it anymore. Once his shift was over he bolted to his quarters, not even waiting for Spock, and dragged his bottle of whiskey out from under his bed.

He was half-way through the entire bottle when Spock walked in, deciding to cut off his alcoholic intake for the night.

"Spock," he sobbed, slumping to the ground, "I don't think I can do this anymore… the pressure…"

"Jim." Spock placed a hand under his Captain's chin and lifted his head to look at him properly. "Do you know how a diamond is formed?"

"Thousands and thousands of years of heat and pressure pressing on a bunch of coal; but why do you ask?"

"Yes," he said, ignoring the question, "thousands of years of pressure. In the end, the tiny diamond that is left shines as bright as the sun and is more beautiful than anything else." He pressed a kiss to Jim's forehead then. "The pressure will eventually stop, Jim, and then you will be the most beautiful diamond ever."


	66. 012 Orange

**Note:** I'm really bored, and my roommate is in class (thank God), so I've got the room to myself for now.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**012. Orange**

During shore leave, Jim decided to take a trip to New Vulcan with Spock to see how everything was developing. The planet was nearly identical to old Vulcan in every way; for this, Spock – and Jim – was glad.

The difference between Earth and New Vulcan, Jim realized, was that the sun on New Vulcan was closer to the planet. He had SPF 85 sun block on (because he did not want to get burnt, thank you) and was working on his tan.

When they got back to the ship, Jim showered and got into a casual white T-shirt and jeans. He took a moment to admire himself in the mirror…

"Oh, my God!" he shouted, and Spock rushed in (for a Vulcan).

"What is it, Jim?" He looked at his Captain and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh, shut up, Spock," Jim said, turning around to assess the damage. "Look at me!"

"Indeed; your attempts at 'tanning' have failed."

"Spock, my skin is _orange_! I look like an Oompa Loompa!"

**Secondary Note:** I think from now on I'm gonna put what song I was listening to while I write these (not that it has anything to do with the content).

_Listening to:_ Punkrocker (feat. Iggy Pop) – Teddybears


	67. 022 Enemies

**Note:** I'm a little sad right now because on Facebook I was looking through my pictures and found one of me and my older brother when I graduated… I really wish he lived closer to me instead of in Seattle; he's literally across the country from me (as I live in Florida). :'( I miss him.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**022. Enemies**

Before they were friends, they were enemies. Neither one liked the other, and they did everything they could to avoid each other (which was difficult when they worked so closely together).

Spock shut himself in the lab after his shift on the bridge was over because he knew Kirk would not venture down there. Jim, on the other hand, annoyed Bones in Sickbay.

One day the doctor had had enough of their skirting around each other, and decided to do something about it. He locked them in a private room in Sickbay with no way out until they resolved their problems.

Thirty minutes later when he sent a young ensign back to check in on them, he immediately regretted doing so. The kid came back shielding his eyes and muttering obscene things.

"Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a psychologist!" he said when the Captain and the Vulcan emerged from the room an hour later.

Kirk scratched the back of his head. "Heh, sorry, Bones. But hey, your plan worked."

Bones grunted. "Yeah? How so?"

"Well," he said, smirking and slipping his hand into his First Officer's, "we're not enemies anymore."

_Listening to:_ I've Tried Everything – The Cribs


	68. 082 If

**Note:** I'm feeling really angsty tonight… I might just go have a good cry later; it's been a while since the last one. And sometimes you just gotta get that crap out of your system.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**082. If**

Jim lay on the floor of the cave, clutching one hand to his chest wound and the other around Spock's. "Sp-Spock…" he choked out.

"Shh," Spock said, grabbing his communicator and trying once again to hail the ship. "Everything will be okay, Jim."

"What if- what if it won't be?" He coughed again, blood dripping from his mouth down his cheek. "What if we don't make it?"

"That is a big 'if', Jim," he reassured, though he was beginning to think along the same lines of Jim.

"Spock, if we don't make it… just know that I love you."

_If we don't make it…_

"We will make it, Jim." Under his breath he added, "If my love means anything, we will make it."

**Secondary Note:** I'm not gonna say how that ends, because I don't want to be responsible for bad moods. So it's up to your guys' moods whether he lives or not.

_Listening to:_ Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) – C+C Music Factory


	69. 005 Outsides

**Note:** Well, guys, instead of writing my English paper, I've decided to write more of these. I know that's bad 'cause my paper's due today, but whatever. lol I'll just turn it in next week.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**005. Outsides**

Jim glared out of the window on the observation deck, pinning the blackness of space with his most evil stare.

"Jim, what's the matter?" Bones asked, coming to stand next to him.

"Bones, you were right."

The doctor smirked. "About what?"

"Space _is_ disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

"Now there ain't nothin' that can go wrong inside this ship."

"It's not the inside I'm worried about," he said, staring out the window again. "The outside is what scares me the most…"

"Jim."

Both the Captain and the doctor turned around at the sound of the voice, watching as the First Officer made his way over to them. "Jim, there is nothing to be afraid of."

"The hob-goblin's right," Bones agreed, "we're completely safe on this ship."

Jim sighed and leaned against Spock slightly, who actually allowed it. "Thanks."

_Listening to:_ Take It Off – The Donnas


	70. 002 Middles

**Note:** So I just watched _Up_ for the first time today. OMG, THAT WAS SUCH AN ADORABLE MOVIE. The whole time I was watching it, I thought to myself, "I bet that's how Jim and Spock would have liked their retirement." And then I fangirled.

Rating: T++ (for implied sexytiems) (Yeah, I typed that, and Word was like, "Did you mean 'sixties'?" Uh, no? But a very astute observation, there, Word.)

This one is exactly 100 words again! Yay!

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**002. Middles**

Jim was writing on the bed underneath the hot body. He was almost… there… "Spock!" he shouted, arching his back.

"Jim… I am close, but I am afraid with the current level of stimulation, I will be unable to-"

"I'm in the same boat, Spock…" Jim groaned, trying to increase the skin-on-skin contact between the two of them. "You gotta do something, Spock. Meet me in the middle…"

At the same time, Jim reached up and nipped Spock's pointy ear and Spock bit on the spot behind Jim's left ear. That's what finally did it in for both of them.

**Secondary Note:** I love how my notes are longer than the chapter itself… And I don't mean to self-pimp, but I just wrote a new story before this one, called "Most Sound Advice." I think you guys will like it. :D

_Listening to:_ Oh My God – Kaiser Chiefs


	71. 069 Thunder

**Note:** I'm, like, REALLY hyper all of a sudden. My roommate is gone and I'm just kinda dancing around the room like a crazy person. lol

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**069. Thunder**

Spock was walking down the corridor towards his quarters, passing by the Captain's quarters swiftly. He stopped immediately when he heard a loud thumping noise and then the whole corridor shook violently, as if it were thundering.

_Illogical_, he thought. _It cannot be thundering on the Starship_.

He came to Kirk's door, where the thumping beat was coming from, and another vibration shook the corridor. He used the Captain's override code (which he only knew because Jim trusted him deeply), and opened the door.

Jim was dancing around the room – again – and singing along with the song. Only, it wasn't really "singing."

"Ya down wit' OPP? Yeah, you know me!"

Spock decided to just ignore it and leave him alone; the "thunder" was something he could get used to, he supposed, as long as Jim was content.

**Secondary Note:** Ya'll know you're down wit' OPP! lmao

_Listening to:_ (what else?) OPP – Naughty By Nature


	72. 008 Weeks

**Note:** omg, it's been 4 days since I've updated. I'm sorry. I've been really busy. And I only have like 4 weeks of school left…

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**008. Weeks**

"Spock?" Jim said, resting his head in his hand on the desk.

"Yes, Jim?" Spock looked up at him from his PADD.

The Captain sighed heavily. "We only have four weeks until this five-year mission is over…"

"It is an inevitability," Spock stated, turning back to his work.

"Spock."

"Yes, Jim?"

Jim reached across the table and grabbed one of Spock's hands. "I never want this to end…"

Spock could see the fear in the Captain's eyes, knowing what he was referring to, and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It will not. I promise."

He nodded, a single tear trailing down his cheek, and went back to watching Spock work.


	73. 075 Shade

**Note:** It's only 9:30pm and I'm already nearly falling asleep… *sigh* I is tired.

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**075. Shade**

Jim was sitting with Spock on the shore of the Pacific Ocean, staring out at the myriad of surfers and kids playing in the water; he could feel the sun beating down on him, and knew that since he didn't have sunscreen on that he would be paying for it later.

Spock seemed to sense this and looked over at him from the corner of his eye. "Jim," he stated, "you need to find shade or shelter from the sun."

"I'll say." They got up and scooted under a palm tree, resuming their previous positions on the sand. Jim looked down at himself and noticed his red skin; he pressed a finger to his stomach, and watched as the print it left went from white to red in mere seconds. "Shit…" he muttered. "Bones'll have my ass on this one."


	74. 040 Sight

**Note:** *sigh* So I was so tired when I woke up this morning that I went right back to bed and skipped my Calculus class… D: I haven't missed that class _all semester_. But oh well. And I still have a headache from last night, which is why I went to bed early.

But, on a happier note, as soon as I'm finished with these prompts, I found another one online that I'd like to work on. Most of the prompts are the same as these, but there are at least 40 new ones (and it's called Slash100). So that list should be a bit more interesting. xD And that one will _definitely_ be rated M.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**040. Sight**

They were down on the planet with the away team, and Spock decided it would be a good idea to split up to cover more ground. Jim took two security guards with him and two went with Spock.

It wasn't until he heard a shout of distress and then the sound of phaser fire that Jim decided that splitting up was definitely a bad idea. He rushed over to see Spock lying on the ground with a weird stake sticking out of his chest.

Jim yanked out his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_!"

"Scott here."

"Scotty, six to beam up; have Dr. McCoy meet us in the Transporter Room with a medical team."

"Aye, sir."

He put his communicator away and cradled Spock's head in his arms. He leaned down, placing a small kiss to his cheek. "I'll never let you out of my sight again, Spock," he whispered just as the sensation of transporting overtook him.

_Listening to:_ Things Are What You Make Of Them – Bishop Allen


	75. 013 Yellow

**Note:** I really wanna watch _Sherlock Holmes_ again (just so I can see all the Holmes/Watson goodness), but I have to wait until after my English class, so I have something to look forward to.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**013. Yellow**

"Jim, perhaps you should lie down," Spock suggested.

"No, m'alright, Spock…" he murmured, slouching in his seat in the mess hall. His skin was turning a sickly yellow color as an allergic reaction to something Spock had made him try.

"Jim, your skin is sallow. Perhaps I should hail Dr. McCoy?"

"Mm… Bones…"

Spock called Bones to the mess hall, and he came with a hypospray in hand. "Dammit, what did he do this time?" He administered the hypo and watched as Jim collapsed onto the floor. He sighed, not bothering to help him up.

"I am afraid I must take responsibility for his current state. I was not aware he was allergic to peanuts."

"Spock, just assume he's allergic to everything. It'll keep him outta messes like this."

"Duly noted, Doctor. Thank you."

_Listening to:_ Fuego – Pitbull


	76. 067 Snow StarTheHedgeCat

**Note:** It's about time StarTheHedgeCat did another one. lol

Rating: K

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**067. Snow**

Spock watched as his captain, along with several of the bridge members, descended from the realm of intelligent adults to the realm of foolish children. Chekov, especially, was actually frolicking. Spock had never seen anyone who could be described with such a word, but there went the ensign.

And the reason for this madness? Frozen white flakes of water falling upon them in a graceful, steady flow. To Spock's mind, it was nothing more than cold rain. To everyone else's, it was play time.

He watched Dr. McCoy peg Kirk in the back of the head with a snowball, and the captain went tumbling. Spock calmly created his own ball of frozen wet and hurled it, nailing the doctor directly on his neck. Snow tumbled down the back of the doctor's shirt and as he danced, the smallest of amused expressions passed over Spock's face.

The game was on.


	77. 077 What

**Note:** I dunno. I'm still bored and I still have a headache and I have to read a chapter in my English book before I go to class and yeah… lol

Rating: T- (hey, that's Spock's blood type, too! lol)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**077. What?**

"Spock."

"Yes, Jim?"

"What does _t'hy'la_ mean?"

Spock was silent for a moment, not looking over at his bedmate for a time. They were still naked, legs wrapped around each other's under the covers. "It means-" But he was cut off by the communicator hailing the Captain.

Jim turned it on. "What?"

"Hello to you, too, Jim," McCoy said. "Just checkin' in on ya'll, but I can tell ya don't need me to. Bye." He hung up.

"That was weird…" He snuggled back into Spock's side, and his First hoped that Jim had forgotten all about his question. No such luck. "So… what does it mean?"

Spock blushed.

_Listening to:_ Anna Molly – Incubus


	78. 060 Drink StarTheHedgeCat

**Note:** Another one by StarTheHedgeCat! Yay! lol

Rating: T-

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**060. Drink**

"And a toast!" He rose on unsteady feet, weaving slightly. He, like most of the crew, was highly inebriated at the moment. It was their last night before an extended shore leave after an extremely difficult mission and they were all celebrating.

Spock with fruit juice, everyone else with something quite stronger. A hiccupping Scotty had been filling Kirk's juice – and now Kirk's coffee – with enough liquor to drown an Earthen sailboat. "I said a toast!" he said, louder this time, then started to laugh.

Everyone else laughed with him. Spock only looked up, curious to see what his drunken captain would want to announce.

"A toast to Spock!" he managed, words slurring. "The best damn friends and…" He hiccupped. "lover a man could ever," another hiccup, "hope for!"

"Here here!" and they all drank. Well, those that could still get a glass to their mouths did.

Bones slung an arm over Spock's shoulders, gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Ya damn hob-goblin," he slurred. "I always knew you were… in 'is pants." He let out a laugh, his breath an intoxicant of its own.

Spock, thoroughly embarrassed, tried to keep his expression neutral. "I see."

"I always… I always… What was I sayin'?" He blinked, then smiled. "Oh, Spock, it's you! When're you and Kirk just gonna git married?"

And, before Spock could respond, the doctor had passed out.


	79. 079 When

**Note:** I don't wanna go to my English class… and I don't wanna read this stupid chapter on Fallacies…

Rating: T-

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**079. When?**

The first time was on the Bridge, in front of the whole crew (who were mortified afterwards).

The second time was in the science lab (Spock was particularly annoyed at this one).

The third time, Spock was lying on a biobed in SickBay with tubes connecting him to a big machine that filtered his blood from the toxins.

The fourth time was when they were on the planet, something Spock found highly distracting and unprofessional.

The fifth time was in Spock's quarters…

"So, Spock, when are we gonna have sex?"

He found himself unable to deny the Captain any longer.

_Listening to:_ Do You Remember? (feat. Lil Jon & Sean Paul) – Jay Sean


	80. 078 Where

**Note:** Woot! We're writing a lot today! :D

Rating: T-

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**078. Where?**

"So, Spock," Jim started, wrapping an arm around the Vulcan lying next to him, "where on the ship have we had sex so far?"

"Jim, I believe the Terran response would be 'where have we _not_ had sex'?"

Jim laughed. "That's true. So, where haven't we?"

Spock opened his mouth to reply, but Jim cut him off.

"Well, the Transporter Room, Engineering, The Chair, the science lab, and SickBay."

"We should rectify this as soon as possible, Captain."

Jim laughed again. "Yes, we should, Commander." They kissed for a moment, and then Jim pulled back and asked, "Where would you like to go first?"

_Listening to:_ Back To Life, Back To Reality – En Vogue


	81. 020 Colorless

**Note:** ALERT: Angst ahead. Unwarranted angst because I'm not even depressed tonight, but because I had no other ideas for this prompt.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**020. Colorless**

Spock sat next to the biobed, clutching Jim's hand in his tightly; a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Spock…" Jim choked, "I love you. So much."

He realized Jim was giving him his final words with his final breaths. There was no way to combat the illness that had overtaken his Captain, and Bones had literally tried everything. "I love you as well, Jim," he whispered, voice broken.

Jim smiled imperceptibly, but Spock saw it. "Take care of my ship, yeah?"

Spock nodded and watched as Jim's eyes shut; his breathing stopped and his body lay upon the biobed, skin colorless.

"Goodbye, Jim…" He leaned down a placed a kiss to his forehead, before leaving SickBay and never turning back.

**Secondary Note:** I'M SO SORRY. T_T

_Listening to:_ Live Like We're Dying – Kris Allen


	82. 080 Why

**Note:** So, I'm kind of just hoping I can get these done as soon as possible. lol I want to start working on the other list, but not until I'm done with this one. *grumble grumble* I'll continue working tonight.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**080. Why?**

Jim sat in the Captain's chair; he knew he shouldn't be there, but it felt right. He, Spock, and Bones were trying to explain why the Narada seemed to be such a powerful force.

Spock was saying something as Jim swiveled in the chair. He cut in, and Spock, not even looking at him, demanded, "Out of the chair."

Instead of moving, Jim set his jaw defiantly. "Why?"

Spock finally looked at him, annoyance flickering in his eyes. "Because I am Acting Captain and I said so."

Jim smirked and spun around in a full 360-degree circle in the chair. Feeling like a little kid, he laughed and asked again, "Why?"

After Spock's reaction, Jim decided he wouldn't sit in The Chair anymore until he was Captain.

_Listening to:_ Come Right Out and Say It – Relient K


	83. 083 And

**Note:** In my endeavor to complete these prompts, I have gained so many fans/followers. I just want you to know that it was you guys that kept me afloat! I would have been drowning in these prompts if it weren't for you all! :D

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**083. And**

Jim didn't like to start his sentences with conjunctions, but now seemed like the right time to do so, especially since he was arguing with his lover and it was the best way to piss off Spock.

"And another thing: I never liked your ears; I just thought they were big!" (1)

Spock's eyes lit up dangerously. Oh, Jim was just getting warmed up.

"And I _hate_ the way you speak. Always so prim and proper." He spat the words out like they were poison. "And the way you dress, well, that's a whole other story."

Suddenly, the anger in Spock's eyes wasn't there anymore, but in its place was hurt.

"And… and…" Jim faltered and finally broke down. "And… I'm sorry." He placed his hands on Spock's cheeks and brought him close. "I didn't mean any of it. I love you."

"And I, you."

And all was forgiven.

**Secondary Note:** (1) This line is taken from an episode of _The Fresh Prince of Bel Air_ (Season Two, Episode One: Did The Earth Move For You?)

_Listening to:_ Life's Been Good – Joe Walsh (yeah, I'm going back to my roots and listening to more classic rock. Thanks, Dad… lol)


	84. 051 Water

**Note:** I effing _love_ Smoothie King. lol

Oh, and I need some opinions, because I have to write my next English paper but I changed my topic. So, guys, should certain over-the-counter drugs – such as Tylenol and Robitussin – be taken off the shelf as a result of being over-abused? I would love feedback and reactions if possible. :D

Rating: K

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**051. Water**

Jim's mouth was dry, but the only thing around to drink was water. He couldn't drink water.

Spock sensed Jim's thirst and got him a glass of water. "Jim, perhaps you should drink this."

The Captain shut his mouth tightly like a petulant child and shook his head vehemently. "I can't drink that!"

Spock looked disbelieving. "Why not?"

"I'm allergic to water."

"Jim…" Spock actually couldn't formulate a complete sentence because of the shock. "Jim, you can_not_ be allergic to water."

"But I am! And so is a girl in Australia! A lot of people are allergic to water!"

Spock was going to retort, but decided not to start a fight. Instead, he turned away and drank the water himself. Regarding the glass, he shook his head imperceptibly and murmured, "Illogical."

**Secondary Note:** Yeah, there is a girl in Australia who's allergic to water. Apparently it hurts. Like, a _lot_.

_Listening to:_ The Boys of Summer – Don Henley


	85. 090 Home

**Note:** It's 2:15am. Why am I not in bed?

Rating: K

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**090. Home**

Jim was happy that he got to spend some time with his mom in Iowa (and that she finally got to meet Spock), but he couldn't wait to get back to the _Enterprise_. He missed the bustling hallways, the way Bones always visited him on the bridge when there was nothing better to do in SickBay, and looking over at Spock bent over his console (because looking at his ass in secret was a lot riskier and hotter than doing it without the fear of getting caught).

He sighed, and curled up closer to Spock on the couch. "I can't wait to get back to the _Enterprise_," he said. "She's like my home."

"Indeed, Jim; she is my home as well."

**Secondary Note:** Okay, _now_ I'm going to bed. 'Night, all!

_Listening to:_ Baba O'Riley – The Who


	86. 050 Spade

**Note:** I need to get my Smoothie King fix sometime today… I can't go a day without it. lol

Rating: K

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**050. Spade**

They were playing cards instead of chess tonight, a change they both thought was necessary in their routine. The game was called Spite and Malice, and it was a little like an Earth game Jim had played with his mom called Skip-Bo.

Jim held five cards in his hand, waiting for Spock to take his turn. All of them were spades, which he found to be a very odd coincidence. When Spock was finished playing and picked up enough cards to have five again, he started laying down his own cards.

"Spock, I was just thinking…" He paused and looked up at his First to make sure he was listening. "Your ears look just like someone took a spade, cut it in half, and pasted each half to your head."

He laughed at Spock's expression and watched as the Vulcan got up from his chair and went to look in the mirror. He came back with an unreadable expression, but Jim knew what he was thinking.

"It's okay," Jim reassured. "I like them." He smiled at Spock and continued their game.

_Listening to:_ Hot Child in the City – Nick Gilder


	87. 076 Who

**Note:** Another song fic! lol I love me some song fic.

Rating: K

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**076. Who?**

Spock walked into their quarters and was immediately bombarded with the sound of music again; he gave a Vulcan sigh and decided he should be used to it by now.

The music coming from the speakers this time was decidedly different; it had guitar and drums and an old sound to it. Jim was "playing" guitar in the air and singing the lyrics into a fake microphone he had set up. "The best I ever haaaaaad!!!!"

"Jim, what are you listening to?"

"Oh, hey, Spock. It's The Who. They're one of my favorite bands." He went back to his guitar and started singing again. "I look at my face in the mirror; I know I'm worth nothing without you."

"The lyrics are fitting for our relationship, Jim."

"So you approve of The Who?"

"Yes, Jim."

_Listening to:_ (obviously) Bargain – The Who


	88. 057 Lunch

**Note:** So there's a song that says "Might as well face it, you're addicted to love" and I have to replace "love" with "smoothies" because I totally am.

Rating: K

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**057. Lunch**

"Jim, a smoothie can't hold you over for lunch!" Bones insisted, pushing a tray of fruit towards the Captain.

"But it's got fruit in it! And it's healthy! And you're always telling me I need to eat healthier." He took another sip from the smoothie. "Besides, it's got a low-carb meal replacement enhancer in it, so this can take the place of lunch for today."

"As long as it is only for one day, Doctor, I have to agree with Jim. It is not every day, as you say, that he gets good nutrition."

"Oh, great, now you're taking his side." Bones grumbled and sat back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest.

"On the contrary, I find his logic to be most irrefutable."

"Thank you, Spock." Jim said. He then turned back to his lunch and smiled at Bones as he finished his smoothie.

_Listening to:_ Highway Song – Blackfoot


	89. 041 Shapes

**Note:** It's not crazy to think that I can finish this list today… lol

This list needed at least one kid!Spock and kid!Jim before it was finished. xD

Rating: K

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**041. Shapes**

Due to some transporter malfunction (since when is it _not_ the transporter's fault?), an eight-year-old Spock and a seven-year-old Jim were now sitting in SickBay, under the authority of Bones.

The doctor was grumbling under his breath ("Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a babysitter…") but on the inside he was smiling at the two kids. Spock was formulating intricate equations with some crayons on paper while Jim was drawing aliens and spaceships.

When he was finished, Jim got up and showed his drawing to Spock, who smiled slightly at him. Jim grinned widely, and ran up to show Bones. "Look what I drew!"

Bones couldn't help his sarcastic remark. "That's very good. Next we'll work on shapes."

Jim frowned and the doctor laughed, ruffling his hair. Maybe this babysitting thing wouldn't be as bad as he thought after all.

**Secondary Note:** They're so effing CUTE! *squee*

_Listening to:_ Hey Joe – Jimi Hendrix


	90. 032 Sunset

**Note:** So I still haven't gotten my smoothie yet… D:

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**032. Sunset**

Jim was never one for the fruity drinks, but this one was delicious. It also contained a _lot_ of alcohol, and he'd already had three and was stumbling all over the bar area. He ran into Spock, who was sitting atop a stool and sipping water.

"Whoa!" Jim caught himself on Spock's arm, pulling himself up and onto the stool next to his First Officer.

"Jim, you are highly inebriated."

"Yup." He hiccupped. He turned to the bartender and ordered another one of the drinks.

"What are you drinking?" Spock asked.

"S'called a 77 Sunset Strip."

The bartender leaned towards Spock and said, "They call it that 'cause that's what the drinker usually does after he's consumed too many."

Spock nodded and managed to get Jim back to the ship without him getting injured. Jim demanded that Spock stay in his quarters. And, true to the bartender's word, Jim started stripping for Spock.

…Not that he minded.

_Listening to: _Jamie's Cryin' – Van Halen


	91. 098 Writer's Choice: Science Lab

**Note:** So it's 2:00pm and I still haven't gotten my smoothie. D: lol I'll have to go a little later.

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**098. Writer's Choice – Science Lab**

Spock was bent over a microscope in the science lab, intrigued at the specimen on the slide. It was a cross-sectional cut of a worm-like creature they had found on the planet they were currently orbiting, but it was nothing like any worm he'd ever seen.

After he examined it under the microscope, he took the slide and held it up to his face, inhaling the odd aroma. The smell traveled up his nose and triggered something in his brain, causing his pupils to dilate and his muscles to tense up.

"Hey, Spock, whatcha workin' on?" Jim asked, stepping into the lab. Spock dropped the slide and it fell to the floor, shattering; he turned and rounded on Jim. "Spock?"

"Jim." Spock grabbed the front of Jim's shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Jim decided not to argue with his First Officer's valiant attempts at getting in his pants, because, it turns out, science lab sex was damn hot.

_Listening to:_ What's Your Name – Lynyrd Skynyrd


	92. 099 Writer's Choice: Allergies

**Note:** I would feel bad about doing Writer's Choice ones so close to each other, but I only have like 8 prompts left to fill, so it's kind of inevitable. And I _still_ haven't gotten my smoothie… D:

Rating: T-

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**099. Writer's Choice – Allergies**

Jim was sneezing when he got back to the ship, so much and so hard that his eyes were watering. "Bo-Bo-_achoo!_-BONES!"

Said doctor entered the transporter room with a hypo in hand. "Hold still…" he injected the serum into his neck and watched as Jim shut his eyes tightly against the sting.

"Thanks, Bones…" He sneezed again and opened his eyes. Bones spluttered when he saw the pupil dilation. "I'll just go back to my quarters now…"

Spock was waiting for Jim in his quarters, and when his lover walked through the door, the first thing he noticed was the heightened arousal. "Jim."

"Spock!" he gasped, and pounced on Spock. They were kissing until Jim ruined the moment by sneezing in Spock's face. "Sorry… Allergies."

**Secondary Note:** Well, it was _supposed_ to be sex pollen, but take it for whatever you want. Jim's allergic. lol

_Listening to:_ The Reeling – Passion Pit


	93. 089 Work

**Note:** I'll try to get the rest out later, but I have to go to class.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**089. Work**

Spock was in SickBay again; something on the planet had adverse effects on his Vulcan physiology and while Dr. McCoy was able to stop the infection, he still made Spock stay overnight just in case.

Jim got up early the next morning so he could go see his First Officer. He was leaning over the biobed when McCoy walked in and caught them kissing.

"A'right, that's enough! Spock, yer cleared for duty. Now both o' ya get outta my SickBay and git back to work!"

Jim laughed and they both left, heading to the bridge. "Let's go to work, Spock."

_Listening to:_ Black Sunshine – White Zombie


	94. 055 Spirit

**Note:** I believe the Disney song "Go the Distance" from _Hercules_ accurately depicts Spock, especially the line "I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong."

Rating: K

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**055. Spirit**

Jim came out of the meld, tears streaming down his face and gasping in breaths of air. He lay back on the bed next to Spock, holding his hand tightly. "So," he panted, "this is what it's like to be bonded, eh?"

Spock lifted a brow, amusement and affection shining in his eyes. "Yes, Jim. We are now bonded. Body, mind, and spirit."

The Captain chuckled half-heartedly and closed his eyes lightly. "I like the sound o' that…"

"As do I, Jim." He also closed his eyes.

They slept soundlessly, their minds and spirits reaching out to each other subconsciously.

_Listening to:_ Go The Distance – Disney's _Hercules_


	95. 061 Winter

**Note:** I _finally_ got my effing smoothie lol. And then I had to start packing some stuff away 'cause I move out of my dorm room and back home in about three weeks. :D

Rating: K

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**061. Winter**

Winter wasn't Jim nor Spock's favorite season while on shore leave, but they both agreed that there was one good thing that came from the cold weather and long nights alone: they got to cuddle up in front of the fire and just enjoy each other's company.

"Spock, I know I'm so ready for this five-year mission to be over, but I don't really want it to end."

"I know, Jim. I have the same thoughts."

Jim yawned, the comfort lulling him to sleep. "You think Starfleet will let us do another one?"

"Of course, Jim."

The Captain laughed. "You're not just saying that, are you?" He had his eyes closed so he couldn't see the small smile on Spock's face.

"Vulcans do not lie."

"Uh-huh…" He fell asleep in his First Officer's arms on the floor in front of the fire.

Spock looked down at Jim's face, peaceful in sleep. He might have to rethink the concept of "winter" as his "favorite" season…

_Listening to:_ Eet – Regina Spektor


	96. 081 How

**Note:** These last few chapters are gonna be special in that they're all gonna be rated M. Except for the very last one, since I already wrote that like a couple weeks ago.

Rating: M

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**081. How?**

Jim was thrusting into Spock's pliant body roughly, causing the bed to creak under their combined weights. He had pinned his First Officer's hands above his head and had his other arm wrapped around Spock's waist.

He leaned down and tongued the tip of a pointed ear, breathing raggedly upon the sensitive flesh. "How do you want it, Spock?"

Spock moaned low in his throat, lifting his hips into Jim's. "H-harder…"

Jim laughed and groaned at the same time as one final thrust brought him over the edge, Spock following him.

They collapsed to the bed, spent and sticky. "H-how was that?" Jim asked.

Spock raised a brow in amusement and Jim just laughed.

_Listening to:_ A Dustland Fairytale – The Killers


	97. 086 Choices

**Note:** I'm… almost… done. This is unbelievable.

Rating: T+++++ (okay, so I lied about the M rating, but whatever lol. Close enough)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**086. Choices**

"There are so many _choices_…" Jim breathed, staring around the shop.

"Captain, what do you think of this?" Spock picked up a bottle of chocolate-flavored edible massage oil, eyebrow raised.

Jim smirked. "Get it." He turned around and began browsing again. He and Spock had decided to spice up their sex life and since they were on shore leave, they visited a local sex shop to see the merchandise. "How about these?" He picked up a package of furry handcuffs in one hand and a ball gag in the other.

Spock shuddered imperceptibly. "I would not be averse to utilizing those during copulation."

Jim grinned. "Perfect."

_Listening to:_ Where's Your Head At? – Basement Jaxx


	98. 100 Writer's Choice: Experiment

**Note:** Well, after this chapter, I'll be waiting on Star to write 042. Triangle. And then I'll be posting the last chapter.

Rating: M

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**100. Writer's Choice – Experiment**

"It's about time we did this, Spock." Jim leaned back in The Captain's Chair, his cock exposed to the open air of the bridge. Everybody was on shore leave, but Jim and Spock didn't have anywhere to go (and they had a bit of unfinished business with The Chair).

"Indeed, Jim." He grasped Jim's cock in his hot hand, stroking up and down slowly. "I wish to perform an experiment."

"Ngh… what?"

"I hypothesize that you will ejaculate with no other stimulation than my hand."

"Well, yeah, that's called a hand job."

"Without moving it, Captain."

"How-" But he was cut off as Spock used his telepathic capabilities to pump Jim's mind full of arousal. Jim came, shouting. "Tha-that's cheating!" he panted.

Spock smirked. "A trick I learned from a friend." Jim glared at him, picking up on the hint. "I believe this experiment was a success, Captain. I look forward to performing similar ones in the future."

_Listening to:_ The Bare Necessities – Disney's _The Jungle Book_ (the cartoon)


	99. 042 Triangle StarTheHedgeCat

**Note:** Well, it only took me three hours of poking and prodding, but Star _finally_ finished this chapter. *grumble* Yeesh.

Rating: M

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**042. Triangle**

Two bodies – pressed together, drawn apart, hot and slicked with sweat. They moved interchangeably so that at some points it was impossible to tell where one body ended and the other began. They slid across the bed, tangling sheets, dampening them.

Sounds permeated the air – a moan, a gasp, a sigh, a murmured request, a desperate plea, and a scream or two. A woman came in, gasped when she saw them, forgetting all about the odd communication signal she'd received.

The men exchanged glances, each smiled in their own way, and dragged her to the bed with them. As they kissed, one penetrated her from behind while the other slid into her mouth, forming a triangular pattern. Their hips pumped faster and faster, the moans growing in volume and intensity until they came.


	100. 001 Beginnings

**Note:** It's so sad… I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO END THIS WAY. It was supposed to be light and happy. D:

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**001. Beginnings**

Jim glanced down at their joined hands, squeezing slightly tighter, and then resumed staring at the sky as their starship flew away. Retirement was starting to look like a long and tiring road.

He sighed heavily, releasing his bondmate's hand and sinking to the ground. "I miss her already," he whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Spock bent down and wiped it away with his thumb. "Jim, all is not lost."

"But this is the end of my – of _our_ – career. I can't help but think it's also the end of everything I've ever lived for."

"It is not the end," Spock reassured him, placing a kiss on his ex-Captain's lips. "It is just the beginning."

**Secondary Note:** Well, this might be just the beginning for Jim and Spock, but this is the end for us. I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me this long. Honestly, I probably would not have finished this prompt list if it hadn't been for all your love and support! I LOVE YOU ALL. :D :D :D :D :D

I also will take requests if you wish a certain story to be written, so if you have an idea in mind, feel free to share it and I shall try my best to write it! :D

This is NOT where the next prompt list is going to start off at. That is a completely different list. There may be some reflections upon this list, but it will not tie in to this last chapter.


End file.
